Mi amor es un recuerdo
by Li14
Summary: El recien restaurado equipo 7 tiene que enfrentarse ahora a un nuevo problema, naruto desaparece en una batalla. gente con buenas intenciones ayudaran, y personas con malas apareceran para complicarlo todo una vez mas. naruhina, sasusaku y otras.
1. Batalla

Mi amor es un recuerdo

Ya estaban todos cansados, no podian moverse y el dolor recorria sus heridos cuerpos.  
-sasuke! Algun plan? -gritaba naruto a su recien regresado compaЯero, estaban metidos en una cueva, el reformado equipo siete luchaba contra zetsu, uno de los mas temidos y fuertes akatsuki.  
-callate dobe!, esto pensando- grita sasuke, aparentemente enfadado al no poder hacer nada cotra el hombre/planta, que les ganaba a los cuatro.  
-ese tipo.. Es muy fuerte- dice sakura jadeante, ya casi no le quedaba chakra a la pelirrosa como para lanzar ni un puЯo mas de super fuerza -sasuke! -grita nuevamete el rubio, cansado tambien, y como estaba acostumbrado ya, no queria usar el poder de kyuubi, por miedo a perder el control.  
-sasuke-kun!- grita sakura ahora -porque todos me preguntan a mi? No tengo idea de como enfrentarme a este hombre! -grita sasuke, callando a sus dos compaЯeros -hmm- opina sai, tan agotado y demacrado como sus amigos -valla, itachi no pudo contigo, como pudo ser eso? -pregunta cМnicamente la parte blanca de zetsu -tu callate fenomeno! -grita naruto, comenzando a enfadarse- sakura-chan, teme, sai, ataquemos todos a la vez! -dice naruto, preparando un rasengan en la mano derecha y unos seis clones -no me queda chakra naruto! -grita sakura -ni a mi -dice sai -muevanse! -grita sasuke preparando un chidori -pero.. Aa esta bien! -sakura comienza a cargar chakra en su mano izquiera, pensaba dar el ultimo golpe con todo lo que le quedaba -no sean tan ingenuos monton de niЯos! -dice la parte blanca del hombre/planta- absorvere todo el poder de sus ataques!- dice la parte negra y siniestra Los cuatro juntos se dirigen al akatsuki, preparando sus ataques al maximo. -muerete de una vez! -gritan el equipo 7, embistiendo cada uno sus mejores ataques contra el pecho del lento akatsuki, quien simplemente lanzo una sonrisa maniatica -q-que? -dice sasuke, sorprendido de que el akatsuki absorviera todo el chakra de su chidori y su katana kusanagi.  
-n-no puede ser! -exclama sakura, cuyo puЯo no tuvo ningun efecto -mierda- dice sai, quien habia creado su mejor arma, una espada de tinta endurecida capaz de atravesar a tres personas.  
-ja! Ahora les devolvere sus ataques multiplicados a mil!- dice el hombre multifacetico, formando el sello del tigre con una mano.  
-alejense de el! -desespera sasuke, al enterarse de lo que pasaria si eso les llegara a tocar sai y sakura se separaron del hombre planta de un salto y guardaron su distancia, pero -naruto! Quitate de ahi o te va a matar! -grita sakura -n-no puedo! Mi mano! -dice naruto tratando de safar su mano del cuerpo del akatsuki, quien sonreia mientras cargaba esa tecnica.  
-es tu fin, kyuubi- dice la parte negra de zetsu con una sonrisa maquiavelica.- espera! No le mates necesitamos a kyuubi!- se grita a si mismo la parte blaca del mismo pero ya era tarde, zetsu cargo las cuatro tecnicas juntas en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba de la muЯeca al rubio uzumaki, quien tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
-naruto! -gritan los otros tres a la vez zetsu golpea en el estomago a naruto con la mano derecha, que tenia forma de katana, rodeada por rayos, y seguramente, tenia tambien super fuerza.  
-NARUTO!

-esta oscuro -dice kyubi- niЯo, no te mueras-  
-es facil decirlo! Cielos como duele! Incluso aqui.  
-claro que te va a doler, ese hombre planta te golpeo con todos los ataques de tus amigos juntos... -dice el kitsune -ugh.  
-oe, no te mueras niЯo.. -y que quieres que haga? No me puedes curar super ultra rapido?- pregunta naruto, arrodillandose por el dolor -destruiria tus celulas.. No se puede TAN rapido... pero hay otra salida, aunque implica riesgos -dice el zorro -riesgos.. No importa!  
-debes quitar la mitad del sello este, asi seremos uno y nos salvaremos, aunque tiene efectos secundarios -dice el zorro -seguro que quitare el sello! Pare que te vallas libremente ! Ni loco! Ugh.  
-te estas muriendo y aun asi me discutes.. Ya no veo nada, vamos quita la mitad del sello!  
-guh, esta bien. -con sus ultimas fuerzas naruto quita la mitad del sello que mantenia encerrado a kyubi.

╟╟╟

seguian en la siniestra cueva, y el cuerpo de naruto cayo al suelo como piedra, con una gran herida en el estomago y la mano derecha de zetsu, recien sacada de ahi.  
-oh, lo he matado -dice la parte negra, saboreando la sangre salpicada - el lider nos va a matar... matamos al kyubi -dice la parte blanca -n-naruto -dice sakura entre lagrimas, observando el cuerpo esangrentado de su amigo, inaccesible -baka! Despierta naruto! -grita sasuke -naruto-kun -dice sai -callese monton de niЯatos, ahora mismo se mueren. Doton! -grita el hombre planta, comenzando a provocar un derrumbe en toda la cueva, grandes rocas comiezan a caer del techo de esta, una noquea a sakura.  
-sakura! -grita sasuke, agarrandola antes de que caiga al suelo -sasuke-kun, yo llevo a sakura fuera, tu ve a buscar a naruto-kun! -grita sai, tomando a sakura en los brazos -te la encargo! -dice el uchiha antes de correr al inerte cuerpo de su amigo -me despido -dice zetsu desapareciendo en el suelo de la cueva.  
El portador del sharingan corrio como pudo hasta su ensangretado amigo -naruto! Despierta idiota! -grita sasuke una roca cayo cerca del uchiha, abriendo un agujero en el techo de la cueva, por el cual comenzo a filtrarse una gran cantidad de agua -un rio?! -grita el uchiha no puede ser!- la corriente comienza a arrastrarlos por el rio que se formaba, sasuke intento nadar hacia la salida, pero se engancho con una roca filo de la cueva.  
-no puedo nadar! No me queda energia!- piensa el uchiha una roca le cae en la cabeza, dejandolo iconciente y soltando el cuerpo de su amigo a la deriva del rio -n-naruto..

╟╟╟

pasaron unos minutos, y el derrumbe de la cueva ceso, pero ni sasuke ni naruto salian de ella, la pelirrosa comenzo a preocuparse.  
-estaran bien, sakura-chan- dice sai -el derrumbe ya termino, vamos a buscarlos!

Ambos entran a la ya derrumbada cueva, pero no habia rastro de ninguno de los dos.  
Sakura comeinza a levantar rocas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, desesperadamente, hasta que encontro un charco de sangre entre el agua del rio.  
-sasuke-kun! -grita al encontrar el cuerpo inconciente de sasuke, enganchado a una roca puntiaguda y sangrando abundantemente por la cabeza.  
-sakura! Naruto no esta por ningun lado! -grita sai rebuscando entre otras rocas, con la ezperanza de allar al rubio.  
-sasuke-kun, despierta, que le ocurrio a naruto?- pregunta desesperada sakura, sacando a sasuke de la roca y comenzando a sanarle la cabeza- sasuke-kun, responde!  
-s-sakura, el. El ha. Se ha ido -dice sasuke, recobrando la conciencia por unos segundo para perderla despues.  
-n-no...-sakura comienza llorar abrazando a sasuke, inconciente en los brazos de sakura y baЯado en sangre, seguramente de naruto. 


	2. Consecuencia

se que el primer capitulo fue algo corto, pero eso fue porque era como un prologo, mas o menos...

╟╟╟

Tres ninjas avanzaban por los arboles a gran velocidad, saltando de rama en rama contra el viento que soplaba fuertemente esa noche sin luna. No podМan saltar por los arboles haciendo piruetas complicadas, puesto que ambos ninjas llevaban a su herido compaЯero en sus hombros.  
Sai y sakura solo se intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion, mucha preocupacion, tristeza y verguenza.  
PreocupaciСn por sasuke, que estaba muy grave y no habМa despertado desde que se desmayo, ademas de que parecМa tener fiebre, y naruto, de quien no sabМan ni su paradero, y menos de su condiciСn.. Que seguro era peor que la del uchiha ademas de PreocupaciСn, la vergЭenza recobra a sakura, pero no podМa haberse quedado a buscar mas a naruto, ya que sasuke empeoraba, y no habМa rastro del uzumaki. Pero el mas avergonzado, aunque inconsciente, era sasuke, que teniendo la oportunidad de salvar a su mejor amigo, no lo logro.. Por primera vez en un aЯo, se sentМa dИbil...

-ya llegamos- dijo el ex-anbu de raМz, parando junto con su compaЯera y el herido uchiha.  
Las puertas de konoha se entendМan frente a ellos, imponentes.

Los jСvenes ninjas corrieron al hospital de konoha, donde seguramente estarМa tsunade, curaran a sasuke y le informarМan a la hokage, matarМan dos pАjaros de un tiro.

Tsunade estaba en medio de una ╢╢charla╢╢ con un par de ninjas, que habМan desobedecido sus ordenes en la ultima batalla, y habМan salido heridos, siento tan solo niЯos.. O al menos para ella.  
-no estamos en misiones de rango D, estamos en una guerra, y solo son chunin, no se precipiten asМ otra ve...- la mujer fue interrumpida por su siempre leal sirvienta, que entro precipitada por la puerta.  
-║tsunade-sama! El equipo kakashi a vuelto de su misiСn!- anuncia la mujer, alterada.  
-voy.- la mujer se marcho, no sin antes dedicarles a los dos jСvenes una mirada de reproche.

-como a ocurrido esto?- pregunta la rubia ojimiel, tratando con las heridas del uchiha, mientras hablaba de la misiСn con sakura y sai.  
-de vuelta de la misiСn de investigaciСn en iwa, nos hemos topado con un miembro de akatsuki, zetsu. -dice sai -luchamos contra el pero era muy fuerte, y nos sobrepasaba por mucho. Naruto fue gravemente herido, y la cueva en la que peleАbamos comenzС a derrumbarse, sasuke entro a salvarlo, pero cuando todo termino, los buscamos y solo encontramos a sasuke en este estado.. -informa sakura, bajando la mirada -y naruto?- tsunade mira expectante a ambos ninjas. Sai niega con la cabeza, y sakura no responde nada.  
-ya veo... bueno, primero es lo primero, hay que tratar a sasuke, tiene fiebre y heridas profundas, ademas de una contusiСn fuerte en la cabeza... cuando se recupere los mandare a todos a una misiСn de bЗsqueda y rescate. -dice tsunade, alegrando aunque sea un poco a los dos shinobis.  
-entendido -mientras, descansen, sus heridas no son tan graves, pero si quieren ir por naruto y correr el riesgo de encontrar a un akatsuki nuevamente, sera mejor que recuperen su chakra.  
Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron de la habitaciСn de hospital, no sin antes de que sakura le dedicara una mirada de PreocupaciСn a sasuke, aunque en el fondo de su corazСn, sabia que el estarМa bien.  
El que realmente le preocupaba era naruto, habМa sido herido con todas sus tИcnica juntas, y eso era decir mucho.

Ella camino por la aldea, sabia que llegarМa mas rАpido a su casa si se lo proponМa, pero querМa caminar, y no llegar a encerrarse en su habitaciСn a llorar como condenada.  
-sakura-san? -escucho una agradable voz a su espalda.  
Sin darse cuenta, se habМa sentado en una banca a mirar el suelo, y para cuando la hyuga le habМa hablado, ya estaba llorado -ah, hinata. Hola- dice sakura, regalandole a la hyuga una sonrisa falsa, que incluso la inocencia de la ojiblanca noto.  
-que a ocurrido sakura? -pregunta la hyuga, sonaba seria, pero estaba preocupada -y-yo... yo no se que hacer, hinata! -dice sakura, apoyandose en su amiga para al fin poder llorar como lo necesitaba.  
-shh, calma sakura-san... no querМa ser tan dura, es que me has preocupado- dice hinata con una sonrisa y dandole palmadas en la espalda a su amiga.  
-no es eso... -que a pasado? -interroga ahora mas calmada la hyuga -en la ultima misiСn, hubo una batalla.. Sasuke esta gravemente herido, y... naruto ha desaparecido

╟╟╟

Tres jСvenes saltaban de roca en roca, el lugar por donde avanzaban esta lleno de rocas y agua.. Como si un reciente derrumbe hubiera provocado que un rМo colapsara.  
-Kyoki, parece que hubo un derrumbe hace poco. TodavМa se escurre el agua- comunica un joven de no mas de 17 aЯos, de piel ligeramente tostada y cabello negro azulado, recogido en una coleta.  
-no solo eso -la dueЯa de la voz femenina, paro en seco en una de las rocas- esta todo repleto de sangre... -dice la chica algo espantada, esta tenia el cabello rojo carmМn, ojos verde oscuro y Vestia los mismos arapos desgastados y sucios que sus dos amigos.  
-t-tengo miedo- lloriquea un niЯo pequeЯo, con el cabello castaЯo y ojos negros y grandes, dandole un aspecto de ternura.  
-Naro, deja de llorar, se hombre -dice el joven -no seas malo tsubame, este lugar me da escalofrМos a mi tambiИn. -regaЯa kyoki, la chica que observaba el lugar con una mezcla de asco y miedo.- huele a sangre por todos lados- aЯadiС -m-miren! Tsubame, kyoki-chan! -grita el pequeЯo de 9 aЯos mАximo, apuntando a un par de rocas un poco mas grandes... y con mas sangre -es un, un muchacho! -exclama kyoki, olvidando su reciente adquirido miedo a la sangre, y dirigiendose lo mas rАpido que podМa a la zona donde reposaba el cuerpo inmСvil de un joven de su edad, rubio y con tres marcas en las mejillas.

╟╟╟

-me ha llamado? Tsunade-sensei -sakura habМa entrado a la oficina de la hokage, que la esperaba con una sonrisa.  
-tienes una misiСn.  
Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que escuchar para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Pero antes de que lograra siquiera cruzar la puerta para ir de inmediato al hospital, la persona a quien querМa ver apareciС enfrente suyo, y sakura, quien por el impulso no pudo detenerse, le planto un beso sorpresa en los labios del uchiha.  
Al rato se separaron, sakura sonrojada a mas no poder, y sasuke con una sonrisa boba, que no lo caracterizaba para nada...aunque la oculto al segundo.  
-s-sasuke. Yo, lo siento mucho fue un a- -hmm. Que buena bienvenida -espeto el portador del sharingan, moviendo los ojos hacia arriba, haciendo como que pensaba.. O saboreaba.  
-hahaha, bueno, chicos, basta de cursilerМas, supongo que ya saben de que trata su misiСn- observa la hokage -si, pero, tsunade-sensei, falta sai -dice sakura -sai no estarА en esta misiСn, le e encomendado otra y no esta en la aldea.. Ademas, su reemplazo es alguien perfecto para esta misiСn. -godaime hokage seЯala la puerta con el dedo, ambos se dan la vuelta y ven a la hyuga en la entrada.  
-hinata- dice sakura la pelirrosa no veМa a hinata desde que le comunico lo sucedido con naruto, hace dos dМas.  
Ya que cuando se lo dijo, la hyuga se despidiС nerviosa y rАpidamente , y desapareciС de su vista... -sakura-chan, sasuke-kun, yo serИ el tercer miembro de su equipo en esta misiСn -dice hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.  
Sakura noto que, la hinata de siempre hubiera incluso pedido permiso a ellos dos para participar de la misiСn.. Pero esta hinata no recibirМa un no por respuesta, asМ que no se molesto en preguntar.  
-claro -sonrМe la haruno, sasuke asiente con la cabeza.. Pensando seguramente en las razones de la ayuda de hinata -en una hora partirАn, asМ que preparense. -agrega la Зnica sannin que queda, antes de que los tres shinobis desaparecieran de su vista.

╟╟╟ sentМa como todo el cuerpo le dolМa, los huesos los sentМa rotos y un dolor aun mayor en su estomago logro hacer que recuperara la conciencia.  
al abrir los ojos, se encontrС con un techo, echo, aparentemente de madera no tratada y hojas.  
-d-donde estoy? -se pregunto a si mismo, noto su voz seca y adolorida -hola.- escucho decir, era una voz frМa, pero sonaba impresionada.  
Giro su cabeza para observar al poseedor de aquella voz.  
Era un chico de su edad mas o menos. QuizАs un poco mayor, y que Vestia arapos, de esos que se forman cuando te pierdes en una isla y no tienes mas ropa.  
-q-quien eres? -pregunta su adolorida voz, el joven lanzo un bufido.  
-asМ le hablas a tu salvador?  
-salva..dor? -kyoki! Naro! Ya despertС! -grita tsubame casi al segundo, aparecieron dos personas mas, un niЯo pequeЯo de lo mas, 9 aЯos, con una sonrisa tierna y emocionada, y una chica, igual de feliz que el niЯo, pero esta tenia 16 aЯos mas o menos, y un cabello rojo que sujetaba en una cola larga.  
-Woow! Ya despertС! -naro repite lo ovio naruto no entendМa absolutamente nada.  
-como te llamas? -pregunta emocionada la chica, que se habМa acercado a la cama en la que se encontraba.  
-n-no se -dice el rubio, dejando perplejos a los tres.

espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si me gusta... algЗn comentario? 


End file.
